criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case
Criminal Case - Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WF7ZxCMHbvk Criminal Case (often referred to as "CC") is a Facebook detective-themed hidden objects game released on November 15, 2012. Developed and published by Pretty Simple, a top European social gaming company, Criminal Case has over ten million average monthly users. On December 9, 2013, Criminal Case was crowned the Facebook Game of the Year 2013, beating ''Candy Crush Saga'', the most popular game on Facebook with over forty-six million average monthly users. Setting The game's time setting is in 2012, 2013 and 2014. The player first investigates in a city called "Grimsborough". Grimsborough contains six districts, which are the Industrial Area, the Financial Center, the Historical Center, the University, the Maple Heights and a hidden district called Airport (which can be unlocked after finishing the first 51 cases). Each district holds 10 cases excluding the Industrial Area which contains 11 cases and the Airport which contains 5. After completing the first 56 cases of the game, the player travels to a new city called Pacific Bay after getting promoted to the Pacific Bay Police Department. Not much is known about this city or its districts and cases as they are yet to be released. So as for now, there are a total of 56 cases in the game, with more to release soon. Gameplay In Criminal Case, players investigate murders and find clues to apprehend the killer in order to progress through the cases. The player first begins as a rookie cop who needs to crack some cases partnered alongside David Jones, one of Grimsborough PD's finest detectives. Clues are found at crime scenes by clicking on different objects scattered through the area. Greater scores are awarded for finishing the scene quickly. You earn Stars by investigating crime scenes, which in turn are used as currency when it's time to perform autopsies, analyze evidence, or question witnesses. Criminal Case does offer a new trick or two, like puzzle-style hidden object scenes that must be unscrambled. There are also a few simple click-and-drag activities to break up your routine, like shuffling through suspects’ garbage or clothes. Some reasons cited for the game's success include its graphic crime scenes and meaningful narratives. The player is allotted a small amount of energy that doesn't receive a guaranteed fill-up when advancing in levels. Necessary autopsies and analyses will take a few hours, and interrogations require Stars to complete. To earn Stars, you need to play hidden object scenes over and over, with each “go” requiring 20 energy. Predictably, energy fills up slowly. Another way to progress besides playing or waiting is to add more Criminal Case players from around the world, which in turn helps you to get more amount of energies and progress faster in the game. The social aspect of Criminal Case is important. Cast The cast is made up of the supporting characters of Criminal Case who may or may not have serious impact in the game. These include: *Main Characters *Central Characters *Minor Characters *Victims *Suspects/Killers For a full list of the characters in the game, see Characters. Popularity Released on November 15, 2012, Criminal Case already has over ten million monthly users. Already by the start of 2013, Criminal Case attracted many users towards it. As of mid-2013, Criminal Case attracted more than 10,000,000 monthly users and became highly competitive with Candy Crush Saga, the most popular game on Facebook. On December 9, 2013, Criminal Case won the Facebook Game of the Year 2013 award. Gallery Images= 111.jpg 2222323.jpg 444.jpg GPD.png 555.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png 77084_143308689154964_33488403_n.jpg 404907_158148081004358_765648087_n.jpg 576516_141147336037766_1922093908_n.jpg 644336_163244430494723_1161671574_n.jpg 734461_152382798247553_86981519_n.jpg 582262_150193765133123_1083895079_n.jpg|''The Junkyard Garden'' from Corpse in a Garden (Case #2) Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png|Baby's Bedroom Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png|Grace Delaney Criminal CaseWWW.jpg 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Criminal Case's First Birthday 999fb.jpg|Facebook Game of the Year 2013 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes 121212.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 666.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 888.jpg|Kevin Parker's Comic Book Shop 111111.jpg|Martha Price's Yacht Samuel_king_picture_2.jpg|Chief King featuring in Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough Samuel_king_picture.jpg|Chief King featuring in Case #16: The Kiss of Death Grace picture.jpg|Grace Delaney featuring in Case #14: Fashion Victim Jones_picture.jpg|David Jones featuring in Case #15: Family Blood 141414.jpg|David Jones featuring in Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die 1900059 470674339751729 560710416 n.jpg|The Crimson Order, along with Jones and Grace, featuring in There Will Be Blood (Case #56), the final case of Grimsborough. |-| Screenshots= cover1.jpg|"Welcome to Grimsborough" Signboard Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Dancefloor.jpg|Tony Marconi's Blue Flamingo Night Club Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Riverbed.jpg|River Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Parking-Lot.jpg|Abandoned Parking Lot Scene 5.jpg|Casino's Top Floor 3.jpg|The Golden Thimble Scene 1.png|City Center (Walton Square) cooperstatueparknight_large_RGB.jpg|Cooper Park Fountain Main_street.png|Main Street 5._Galloway%27s_Antique_Shop.png|Galloway's Antique Shop Victorian Garden.jpg|Victorian Garden 3._Chapel.png|Chapel 1._Dog_Pageant_Arena.png|The Dog Pageant Arena 5._Pet_Beauty_Parlour.png|Pet Beauty Parlour College_Grounds.png|Grimsborough University's Campus Cc33.png|Concert Stage 5._Gas_Station.png|The gas station where Chad Baker works. 1_-_Dean%27s_Office.png|College Dean's Office 1._Prom_Ball.png|Prom Ball 1._Garden_Party.png|Garden Party 3._Gentlemen%27s_Club.png|The Livingstone Club 3._Marina_Boardwalk.png|Marina Boardwalk Swimming_Pool.png|Swimming Pool Reception_Garden.png|Reception Garden Red_Party_Offices.png|Red Party Headquarters Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Hotel_Lobby.png|Hotel Lobby 1._Ship_Replica.png|The Nautical Museum 1._Site_Layout.png|Construction Site 3._Feast_Hall,_1643.png|The Feast Hall of 1643 Pacific_Bay_New_Team.jpg|Preview of the upcoming Pacific Bay Police Department. See Also *Pretty Simple External links *App page Category:Criminal Case Category:Games